


Gabe Jacks It

by asparasa



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Pre-Fall of Overwatch, Pre-Overwatch, Sex Pollen, Vaginal Sex, Wrestling, and needs to get laid, blowjob, fighting got gabi frustrated, gabe has one hell of an imagination, kinda the super serum made gabe go tingle tingle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-30 22:29:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12662733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asparasa/pseuds/asparasa
Summary: In hindsight running out in the middle training may not have been Gabe’s finest moment. It had to have been whatever shit they were pumping through them. He was too warm and the grainy lights in the base where just too bright. Everything was too much, sparring and grappling with the other recruits with skin touching skin, Gabe was sure he was on fire.(super soldier serum may or may not have made gabe a little over sensitive)





	Gabe Jacks It

**Author's Note:**

> The classic medication makes ya horny trope, please enjoy this shamless endulgent oneshot. (pls if you spot any mistakes let me know) <3

In hindsight running out in the middle training may not have been Gabe’s finest moment. It had to have been whatever shit they were pumping through them. He was too warm and the grainy lights in the base where just too bright. A few of the other recruits called after him, but none where that surprised. All too aware of the side effects the super soldier serums had on their bodies. Too used to soldiers having to run out to the nearest bathroom to puke, passing out in corridors, being rushed out of rooms by medics. But this sensation was different, Gabe didn’t feel ill. Instead everything was too much, sparring and grappling with the other recruits with skin touching skin, Gabe was sure he was on fire.

At first, he thought he could handle it, it started like any post serum sickness, nausea followed by light headedness. When the session started he had been assigned to spar with Thomson, a willowy young woman in her early twenties, not an easy fight Gabe had thought even when he wasn’t nearly puking. Her skin was soft and pale, coated in freckles, he wanted to touch them. Gabe shook himself, bouncing back and forth on his feet. He wouldn’t underestimate her, what she lacked in strength she made up for in speed. Every touch, grab, and bump went straight through him. She moved with precision, her long frame catching Gabe unguarded. She had him in a choke hold, something they both knew she couldn’t realistically maintain.

‘Do you yield?’ Thomson puffed, slightly out of breath. Gabe struggled against her, letting his instinct take over, tripping her using their combined body weight causing them to topple with a bone curdling thud gaining some ‘tshhhh, ahs’ from the recruits watching. After scrambling to his feet, Gabe started throwing powerful but sloppy jabs. Before he could think twice Thomson had him pinned again. Jumping around him inhumanely fast and pushing him down from behind. Gabe blinked realising he was suddenly too hot and face first on the floor with Thomson perched on his lower back. He struggled against her peering up seeing her ginger her fall over in front his face. He could feel her every movement on top of him. He thrust and tried to buck her off with a whine.

‘Hey man, just yield I got this one. You can kick my ass next week, okay?’ He heard her whisper into his ear while leaning forward. Gabriel could feel every puff of her breath on his face, every drop of sweat rolling of them. He needed her off him now. A primal part of his brain refusing to let him lose the fight, he struggled against her trying to get any form of freedom. She shifted above him pinning his legs with her knees and putting more pressure on his neck. Gabriel went stiff. The back of his neck scolding where her hand pinned him. He was sure he could feel every pump of his blood moving lower. Everything was too tight.

‘Do. You. Yield?’ Thomson ground out. Gabriel gave one last struggle knowing full well he wouldn’t be able to get of her python like grip. Every move setting his nerves alight.

‘Yield’ Gabriel barely whispered and with that her pressure was gone as soon as it came. Leaving Gabriel feeling even worse than before. The pressure, the touch had been too much and now he felt lost without it. As it faded, and he regained control, Gabe realised he’d been splayed on the floor like a baby deer. Eyes on him, he scrambled back in line with the other recruits.

‘You okay, man? Ya seemed really out of it, I can’t remember the last time I whooped your ass that easily.’ Thomson chuckled, slapping Gabe’s behind with her towel.

‘Firstly, don’t touch me with your stanky ass sweat towel, I know how often you wash your shit Thomson and its nasty… And, yeah, I’m alright just serum stuff. You know?’ Gabriel sighed, perching on the floor. This wasn’t his first reaction to the meds, it wasn’t even his worst. He had been hospitalised a few month ago for Christ sake! He was lucky to still have his arm. The thought of the black welts caused bile to rise in his stomach. It was the first time his body had felt like this. His brain was like liquid his thoughts slow and filled with molasses. Every movement slow as though it took an extra second for his limbs to catch up. It was pleasant, considering the beating he had just received, he wasn’t overheating anymore. A soft warmness coated him, as his finger skimmed over his arm small prickles of electricity met the touches from under his skin.

‘Morrison. You’re up against… O’Neil.’ Brought Gabriel out of his daydream as the instructor started that next spar. Morrison… The golden farm boy. The epitome of ‘The American Dream’. Both men stood over 6 foot. Jack with wide shoulders and steel arms built in a way that only comes from years of manual labour. Still left sun kissed and freckled from working outdoors. Jack’s stance was relaxed but solid, he’s speciality settling more in the power of his movements than speed. Gabe could make out each muscle tensing and relaxing, pulsing as Jack waited for O’Neil to make the first move. Morrison was always like this, waiting for his opponent to hit first, but once hit he went feral, erratic and fierce. The golden boy who fought like he had everything to lose. O’Neil went for the first jab and Jack caught it, toppling them into grappling on the ground.

Muscle on muscle, O’Neil’s movements sloppy meeting Morrison as they moved against each other on the ground. Each taken turns mounting the other only to be thrown of shortly after. Gabe was on fire. He couldn’t take his eyes off them. Clothes too tight. Heat pooling in the pit of his stomach. Before he could realise what was happening he slammed the training room door behind him with Thomson’s voice following him. Gabriel didn’t even know where he was running when he found himself outside the room he shared with Morrison. He fumbled with his key card, struggling to get it into the slot. When had his hands started shaking?

He leant forward resting his forehead on the door, cooling him. He’s hand sliding across his stomach, migrating lower. He shook himself, what was he thinking? In the hallway, he would get court marshalled! The chime of the door opening interrupting his train of thought. A shower would help, a cold shower. His clothes scratching against his skin as he scrambled to get undressed. Letting his clothes leave a sporadic trail behind him as he reached the bathroom. The heat at the pool of stomach ever present, Gabe could feel the heaviness between his legs. He could feel his length bobbing against his stomach.

‘God damn,’ Gabe groaned, ‘I ain’t no kid anymore, Jesus.’ As he fidgeted with the shower and set as cold as he could. The spray caused him to spasm. The ice like drops stabbing into his skin causing a cold burn. It did nothing to the heat that seemed to have taken permanent residence. He started to scrub, mint steam filling the air. Each brush sending familiar sparks that travelled through him. Gabe let his hands wonder away from their task, caressing across his stomach, brushing against his nipples. He couldn’t with hold the gasp that left his lips. His mind flash back to Thomson as his hands made their decent.

Her long, boyish figure, firm and strong. He couldn’t break her. The velvet of her skin and the way her hair flows down her spine, over her breasts. The idea of pinning her down, the idea of her pinning him down. The even match in a fight of passion. He thought of her gasps, her giggles, her need for competition. Gabriel’s hand fell onto his swollen length, brushing along the velvet skin, twisting and smearing precum and water along himself as he leant forward against the wall.  
Images of entering her, so tight, so warm, so _wet_. Pinning her against a wall as he slammed into her relentlessly met by a chorus of her giggles, a chorus of her gasps. Pulling out and replacing his length with his mouth. Making her squirm as he pumped himself. He groaned, gasping as he pulled at himself. Or her _pinning him down_ and riding him, his only contact meeting her thrusts. Ginger hair spilling across her chest, her face, as she licked her lips looking down at him.

‘Hnnnurgg’ Gabriel struggled to maintain his silence has he gently cupped his balls as he ran his hand across his length when he was interrupted by a knock on the door. He stilled instantly. Trying not to continue touch himself.

‘Hey Gabe, you alright pal? You seemed really off, do you need a hand?’ Morrison’s voice came across gently muffled by the door.

‘Jesus, yeah I’m fine… Hnng.’ Gabe tried to answer to able to control his hands as they traced across his chest again.

‘You sure buddy, I can get a nurse?’ Jack replied, the idea made Gabe shiver.

‘Uh, hn, yeah I’m fine. I’ll see you at lunch.’ Gabe managed to groan out. God golden boy and his timing.

‘Okay Gabe. If you need me just intercom me, okay? Don’t want to find you collapsed again pal.’ Jack’s genuine concern seeping into his voice. Gabe looked at himself, the way he curved up to left, he was still painfully hard. His hand found its way back along his length, rubbing along his head pulling his foreskin down gently. The ginger hair above him, pinning him to the bed had been replaced by golden. The willowy frame replaced by iron arms and thick shoulders, pale skin still freckled but now sun kissed. Solid. One hand scraping down his skin, leaving a raised trail behind, flicking over his nipples and pinching playfully. A hard, swollen length touching his own cock. Jack slowly made his way down Gabe’s skin, kissing, nipping, biting and marking until face to face with Gabe’s member. Jack chuckled blowing a puff of air at him before licking up the length and engulfing him whole. Gabe gasped pumping himself harder and faster than before. His skin was alight and still being sliced by the ice-cold spray. Everything was so overwhelming.

Gabe gasped and growled spilling his seed across is hand, stomach and wall as slid gently to the floor. He sat spasming in the aftershock of his orgasm as his skin cooled slowly.

‘Fuck!’ Gabe gasped as he covered his eyes and chuckled. He needed to get laid.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks you so much for reading. I will be posting more soon. Please feel free to leave comments! I'd love to hear from you.  
> Love,  
> Asp! <3


End file.
